


Only For You

by starlesspappillon



Series: wlw [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Kisses, Sweet Girlfriends, lena really loves her baby, suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesspappillon/pseuds/starlesspappillon
Summary: Lena surprises Kara and kisses ensue ❤️





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> they're so sweet.

When Kara comes home from her habitual early morning walk, she’s surprised to find Lena in the living room. In her hands are a bouquet of roses, Kara glances around the apartment and notices the walls have been decorated with various stickers and paintings of her favorite stars and constellations.  
  
“Happy Birthday Gorgeous!!”  
  
Kara takes a moment to process everything, her mind races and her chest feels too tight, and it’s too much. So she starts crying because she doesn’t know how to express this feeling of happiness. She’s never really had any sort of special thing just because it was her birthday.  
  
“Did I say something wrong? Shit.”  
  
“No, I just - I want to - No one does these things for me”  
  
“Never?”  
  
“No”  
  
“Well I’m gonna do fuckloads of this for you all the time, darling”  
  
“I’d like that”  
  
“Hey C’mere baby”  
  
Lena holds Kara close and places her chin over Kara’s head. Gently running her fingers through that soft long hair.  
  
“Wait I didn’t show you the best part yet, imma close all the curtains and don’t open your eyes till I say yeah?”  
  
“Okay”  
  
“Just one second, alright you can open them now”  
  
“Lena you didn’t…it looks so real”  
  
“Now you can come look at the stars anytime in the living room baby, if I’m not there, or if you want some time to yourself, you know anytime. It’d be nice if you’d let me fuck you under the stars too”  
  
“Thank you baby”  
  
“Anything for you sweetheart”  

 

Kara leaned back so that she could look into Lena’s eyes and tilted her head enough to expose her throat, hoping Lena knew what she was silently asking for. Lena smirked and lifted an eyebrow questioningly at Kara before running her nose up the column of her neck and soon her mouth followed, leaving gently kisses in its path.

The kisses traveled up her throat and inched their way closer and closer to her lips. When they reached their intended destination Lena parted Kara’s lips to taste her, and Kara’s heart was beating so erratically it felt like the whole thing would bounce out of her so that it could stay connected with Lena forever.

 

Kara felt the scrape of Lena’s teeth on her lower lip and she pushed her body closer attempting to fit into every curve of her girlfriend. The lips left her own.

 

“You’re so cute do you know that?” Lena whispered into her ear, taking a lobe and tugging on it slightly. Kara just brought her arms that were initially wrapped around Lena’s waist  and glided them over her frame to her neck cupped her neck between her hands.

 

Lena’s hands glided into her hair and wrenched her head backwards before she brushed her lips over hers again this time taking extra moments to sweep her tongue over Kara’s in just the right way. The way that Lena knew made Kara weak at the knees and shaking in her hands.

 

Kissing Lena was always so sweet, she learned something new about her with every passing kiss, all the innocent ones, all the rough ones, all the _baby I love you so much_ kisses. They all taught Kara something different.

 

She could feel the hint of the silver ball in her girlfriend’s mouth, just the slight taste of metallic, and the feel of it brought back the memories of when she first had begun dating Lena literally days after she’d taken her apart on her tongue in the middle of a restaurant bathroom stall when they were both stood up by their dates. She remembered covering her own mouth to try to swallow the urge to scream from the pleasure when people were walking in and out and they could be caught any minute.

 

Now the fact that she knew how much she was loved, how much she was cared for, sometimes brought her to tears she never knew she could have this kind of love yet here she was.

 

Her mouth was sweet as sweet as honey, and there was nowhere she’d rather be than here.

 

Here with a loving girlfriend, here in the city of her dreams, here with the two of them building a better life for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> love feedback <3  
> hope you enjoy.  
> Edit: i realized i forgot to put bathroom stall and it simply said restaurant lmao. i just fixed that.


End file.
